


Truth or Dare to Change

by Starfall16



Series: The Garden of Plance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, I'm so happy that that is a tag, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance gets wrecked, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Pidge | Katie Holt, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro gets wrecked, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfall16/pseuds/Starfall16
Summary: So, you're probably wondering how I ended up in this situation. - LanceIt all started with a game of truth or dare. Now Lance was pinned up against a wall by Shiro the over protective space dad, who had loosened his grip after Pidge had slapped said space dad. Why did he agree to this dare...





	Truth or Dare to Change

Lance sat in his room, watching the time go by. Being in space was amazing, but it could be really boring sometimes. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his phone light up. It was a message from Katie. Sitting up, he unlocked the device and looked at the message.

[This is your conversation with: Katie]  
Katie: Hey Lance.  
Lance: Hey Katie.  
Katie: What’s up?  
Lance: not much, just relaxing  
Lance: what about u?  
Katie: yeah, i’m bored and Keith told me to stop bothering him  
Katie: I think he’s writing emo poetry again

Lance laughed, imagining Keith in his room being all emo.

Lance: something like “the universe is as dark as my soul” lol  
Katie: haha  
Lance: that doesn’t surprise me  
Katie: i think hunk is trying to make space chocolate again  
Lance: I'm not sure if I should be thrilled or scared about that.  
Katie: its not working, and he's kinda mad so steer clear of kitchen  
Lance: yikes. thanks for the tip.  
Katie: I went in to grab a snack and got a bag of flour thrown at me  
Lance: haha yeah that doesn't sound like fun  
Katie: ya think?  
Katie: so, wanna play a game to pass time  
Lance: sure. what game were you thinking?  
Katie: like idk what's that party game you always talk about with the daring or something?  
Lance: truth or dare? lol have you never played?  
Katie: i don't get out much  
Katie: people don't usually invite me to things  
Katie: or talk to me  
Katie: heh..

Sometimes Lance didn’t believe how much Katie didn’t understand about normal Earth teenager culture. He felt this urge in his heart to reach out and hug her and to make sure she always felt loved. Lance felt his face heat up and brushed off the thought.

Lance: Well you have me to talk to  
Katie: yeah  
Katie: so u wanna play i guess  
Lance: Let's play!  
Lance: Truth or dare?  
Katie: Truth i guess?  
Lance: Have you... ever had a crush on another paladin?  
Katie: um... yeah

Lance suddenly became aware that he was holding his breath in anticipation. Of what? He didn’t know.

Katie: my turn i guess? truth or dare  
Lance: hmm I'm scared of what you might dare me to do so... truth.  
Katie: same question?  
Lance: yyyyyes. I have. lol  
Katie: hmm

Lance began to panic, wondering what Katie would do with this information.

Lance: I want to say right now, whatever is said stays between us. Deal?  
Katie: of course, the only place this goes is into your file  
Lance: oh gee thanks  
Katiet: and yes i keep files on all of you but i’m the only one who sees them don’t worry

That’s right, she kept files on everyone. That was how she could defeat them all. She knew everything. It was cool, and also scary. 

Lance: I hope so. Truth or dare?  
Katie: truth  
Lance: WHO do you have a crush on?

Lance held his breath, still unsure of why.

Katie: ugh  
Katie: i walked right into that  
Lance: yes you did  
Katie: fine well how many do i have to say  
Katie: cause theres two

Okay, now he was even more intrigued.

Lance: both  
Katie: one takes explaining  
Katie: Okay fine  
Katie: when i was younger and Matt and my dad were going on the mission with Shiro, i kinda had a big idol crush on him cause he was really smart and cool and i wanted to be like him ya know  
Lance: aww that's cute

And he meant it. That was adorable. But who was the other?

Katie: shut up.  
Katie: and the other...  
Katie: well  
Katie: it's you Lance…

Lance let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He couldn’t believe it. His mind traced back through every interaction, looking for the signs. 

Katie: ughhhhh this was a bad idea

The message appeared on screen, snapping him back to reality. He quickly regained his composure in time to reply. 

Lance: wow  
Lance: nonononono  
Katie: i’m gonna go  
Lance: stay!  
Lance: please stay!  
Katie: huh  
Lance: This was a good idea. Ask me.  
Lance: Just trust me.  
Katie: okay?  
Katie: truth or dare?  
Lance: truth  
Katie: same question...  
Lance: I'm glad we did this because my crush is...  
Lance: you.  
Katie: ....  
Katie: oh  
Katie: well that worked out better than expected  
Lance: yeah it did.  
Lance: so...  
Katie: so…

Now or never, he thought. 

Lance: do you maybe want to... go out? sometime?  
Katie: yeah. I-I would love to...  
Lance: Where would you like to go? I want to go somewhere that you will like.  
Katie: trade ya a truth for a truth?  
Lance: okay  
Katie: I don't care where, as long as i'm with you.  
Lance: I thought I was the cheesy one  
Katie: oh you are. and...  
Katie: truth or dare  
Lance: truth?  
Katie: If you liked me, why didn't you use any of your horrible pick up lines on me? Not that i'm complaining, they are cheesy.

Lance sighed, knowing that he should have expected this. 

Lance: I knew they'd never work on you, and I don't use them to actually flirt. I mostly just use them to break tension and make people laugh.  
Katie: haha, some of them are pretty good though  
Katie: i mean bad i didn't say good no that would be cheesy no  
Katie: ugh

Lance grinned. Shamelessly, he put his plan into action. 

Lance: hahaha  
Lance: what? like the one where I hand someone a key and they ask what it is and I say it's the key to my heart?  
Katie: maybe...  
Lance: haha  
Lance: what about the one where I say "hold this" and then grab their hand?  
Katie: ughhhhhhhh  
Katie: they're so cheesy ugh  
Katie: not getting to me no way  
Lance: haha you sure about that?  
Katie: yeah...  
Katie: no..  
Lance: So... what do you say to the space mall? I'm sure we could find some shops that have electronics.  
Katie: yeah... maybe leave the cow behind this time.  
Lance: hey, Kaltenecker is a good cow  
Katie: i know  
Katie: hey i have a dare for you  
Lance: uh oh. What’s that?  
Katie: call me so i can hear what they say but go to everyone and tell them we're dating and see their response. shiro's gonna lose it on you  
Katie: you don't have to do allura and coran just shiro hunk and keith  
Lance: oh man. do you really want me to die?

Lance meant it, too. Shiro was going to kill him. 

Katie: haha  
Lance: Hunk's already in a bad mood remember?  
Katie: yep i got flour in my face, now its your turn  
Lance: And Shiro is protective of you. You're like his little sister.  
Katie: yep  
Katie: oh my god he quiznaking dead  
Lance: oh god okay fine... at least Keith won't kill me

Lance sighed and walked out of his room, calling Katie as he walked down the hall toward. He turned the call volume all the way down so Keith could laugh without being heard. He took a deep breath when he walked up to Keith's door, whispering into the speaker of his phone, "I hope you're happy now Katie." Lance tucked his phone into his jacket pocket and hesitated before knocking on the door. His heart beat hard in his chest when the door opened

"Lance? What do you want?" Keith crossed his arms and leaned on the doorframe.

Lance smiled nervously and waved, "Hey Keith, I just wanted to bring you some good news."

Keith rolled his eyes, "Whatever news you bring can't be good for me."

Lance gave a nervous laugh, "I guess that's all in how you take it. I just wanted to tell you, Katie and I are dating."

Keith stared Lance down for several long, silent seconds before speaking. "Yeah, sure Lance. I'm not falling for that."

The door closed in Lance's face and he couldn't help but snicker as he headed back down the hall toward his own room to speak in without being heard yet. He closed the door and laughed. "He won't believe me! He thinks it's all some joke!"

The sound of her laughter filled his ears, and he found himself thinking about how wonderful her laugh sounded.  
“I’ll have to tell him myself later.”  
“Hopefully he believes you over me.”   
“He might. After all you two are rivals.”  
“It's not like we aren't both known to pull pranks though.”  
A pause. Then, “Yeah, true. Hunk or Shiro next?”  
Lance considered his options. “Um... Hunk. At least if he gets mad he'll probably just throw something at me and yell at me to get out of the kitchen.”  
“Yeah,” came her reply.   
“Okay... I should go..”.  
“Have fun and remember to dodge!”

Lance slowly made his way toward the kitchen, slipping his phone back in his pocket. He stepped into the kitchen nervously.   
"Hey, uh, Hunk? Can I talk to you about something?"  
Hunk huffed and pointed an oddly orange colored spoon at him.   
"Not right now Lance. I don't want to be bothered. Now, get out please. We can talk later."  
Lance sighed. "I can't buddy. This is actually kind of important. I wanted to tell you that Katie and I are dating.” Hunk groaned.  
"Lance, stop joking and get out!" He threw the spoon at Lance.  
"Woah!" Lance barely dodged the spoon, letting it hit the wall behind him.   
"This isn't a joke! I'm being serious! Katie and I are dating and I wanted my best friend to know."

Hunk started reaching for a bag of something or other with a growl before pausing.  
"Wait, you're actually serious?"  
Lance was poised to dodge if he had to again.   
"Yes! That's what I'm trying to tell you! Katie and I have started dating."  
"Oh," Hunk paused and stared for a moment. "I'm happy for you guys. Thanks for telling me."  
Lance smiled. "You're welcome. I'll get out of your way. Just... don't throw anything at me while I grab a snack first."  
"Make it fast." He laughed and went back to trying to stir things together, ignoring Lance.

Lance quickly went to grab a few snacks, knowing Hunk would be at this for a while, and that he'd probably have to hide after telling Shiro, so he'd need provisions. He got out of the kitchen and headed back to his room with the food. He then took out the phone.   
"Okay, well at least Hunk believes me... I think."  
She laughed. “I thought he’d believe you right away. Why does everyone think you're joking?”  
“I don't know! Probably don't think you're gullible enough to actually date me.”  
“Obviously, they're wrong. Apparently i’m just gullible enough.”  
Lance could almost hear the smirk he knew was plastered on the girl’s face.  
“Yep. You are, I don't know why, but you are.”  
“But hey, that didn't go as bad as you thought it would! Two down, one to go. This was a great idea! But just holler if you need me to save you from Shiro's wrath.”  
“Maybe for you! I almost got a spoon to the eye!”  
“Well if it makes you feel better I have to go back to explain to Keith.”  
“Yeah, but Keith didn't scare me! He isn't going to kill me!”  
“Tell him that you got a date before him?”  
“He probably won't care.”  
“I don’t know. It’s worth a shot. You can bring it up to spite him everytime he annoys you.”  
“I'll try but you'll have to prove it to him first.”  
“Also dating me does have its perks... I have blackmail on Keith....”

My smile twisted into a smirk, even before I realized something else.  
“Yes! This means you can't use any of your blackmail against me!”  
“Only if you piss me off enough. But i’m way less likely to, yeah.”  
“Knowing me you can probably time it. Twenty four hours!”  
“Well, you've delayed it long enough Lance, go tell Shiro. and make sure to just give a shout if you need me to rescue you!”  
“Care to hide outside whatever room he's in? I'd rather not die waiting for you to come save me.  
A pause. Then, “Okay sure.”  
“Cameras say he's in his room reading. I’ll be right round the corner.”  
“Okay... just know that I hate you... but I don't at the same time.”  
“I know.”  
Lance whined, leaving his room again, dragging his feet slowly to Shiro's room. He put the phone back in his pocket. He hesitated for a long time before finally knocking.  
Shiro opened the door and smiled, waving Lance in.   
"Come on in Lance, what's got you so nervous?"   
He chuckled as he saw at how uncomfortable Lance looked. Lance rubbed the back of his neck. "There is something I want to tell you, but I'm not sure if you'll get mad."  
Shiro sat on the end of his bed and watched Lance. "That doesn't sound good."  
Lance shifted as he thought. He didn't know how to say this, but he just had to rip it off like a bandaid. "Okay, I'm just going to say it and get it over with." He bit his lip. "I'm dating Katie."  
Shiro pursed his lip as he watched Lance, awaiting the worst.   
"Excuse me?" He stood up and stepped closer to Lance.  
"I don't think you are, Lance. I don't want you anywhere near Katie. I'm not going to let you hurt her." He slowly stalked toward Lance, backing him against the wall.  
Shiro was getting a little close for comfort. Lance chuckled awkwardly.   
"Uh, Katie, wanna come help me out? I think I'm about to get gutted."  
Shiro pinned Lance's shoulders to the wall. "She's not in here Lance. Now, I want you to leave her alone. She doesn't need to deal with the little flirting game of yours, because that is going to hurt her. She shouldn't be dating a player like you, especially with everything else we have to deal with out here."  
Much to Lance’s relief, Katie chose that time to burst through the door.  
"Shiro! What are you doing?"  
Shiro jumped, but held Lance in place. "I'm trying to knock some sense into Lance."  
Katie walked over to Shiro, and sighed heavily. "Someone needs to knock some sense into you!"  
"Katie, do you really think dating Lance is a good idea? You're going to get hurt."   
Shiro kept a firm grip on Lance's jacket to keep him from running away as he turned his attention to her.   
Katie stood inches away from Shiro on the tips of her toes so as to be somewhat level with him.   
"Shiro. First of all, it's none of your business. Secondly..."   
She slaps him hard, making him let go of Lance. "You should know i'm perfectly capable of defending myself!" Hunk and Keith have started to hear the yelling and come outside the door just in time to see Katie slap Shiro. Shiro dropped Lance who scrambled out of Shiro's reach behind Katie. He knew better than to mess with the green paladin.  
Shiro held the side of his face for a few seconds before turning back to Katie.   
"First of all, yes it is my business Katie. I am your leader. What's going to happen if Lance gets protective of you. He might abandon whatever he is doing in the middle of a battle to help you rather than focusing on the task that he was supposed to. Suddenly, we're at risk, Allura and Coran are at risk, and every one of our allies are at risk."  
"Protective. You're one to talk."  
"I put the good of the team over anything else."  
"Yeah. Threatening us into submission is great for team morale.."  
"I'm not trying to threaten you. I'm trying to make a point. If anyone on the team is dating, it puts everyone on the team at risk."  
"Shiro, you're the only one who actually wants to be here! And from what i'm hearing it sounds like this is a lifetime job. Believe me, if you asked me a year ago if I would want to date anyone, I would have told you to rethink your outlook on life. But that is life! Life isn't a robot or a computer program. Life doesn't have cheat codes or patterns. Life is unpredictable! And I guess I understand now. All of that is what makes life worth living! So if you’re asking me to get rid of all attachments, well you've done a real good job of forcing it already. You were on that ship with my brother and my father! Why did you survive and make it out? My mom is alone, and all I have is this dysfunctional sort of family! It doesn't have to interfere. It can make us better."  
Katie said all of this while still standing on tiptoes and never breaking her glare from Shiro's eyes. Shiro stared down, shocked, into Katie's eyes. He forgot just how strong and smart she was. He didn't have a way to respond. He didn't know what to say. He stepped back and put his hands up in surrender. It was obvious there was nothing he could say that would stop her.  
Lance could see it was time to break up the spectacle. He shooed Hunk and Keith before putting a hand on Katie's shoulder.   
"Come on. Let's go somewhere else and let Shiro have some time to think."   
He pursed his lips, directing the smaller girl out of the room and letting the door close. He hugged her tightly and smiled.   
"I am so proud of you."  
She buried her head into his chest and held on tight. A muffled voice could be heard.   
"I shouldn't have lost it like that. I hate emotions… You try to back it up with facts and figures but it all comes out as the fear and sadness and rage you keep bottled up for years.”  
Lance chuckled and rubbed her back, "It's okay to let those feelings out every once in a while Katie. You don't need to let things bottle up like that." He stroked her cheek gently, "I'll be here if you want to talk or ever need to get something off your chest."  
She smiled. "Thanks Lance."


End file.
